


Entry's

by AnnurTsubaki



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: AU-bandmates, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Band manager Kakashi, Composer!Naruto, Entry's @ N3S, Gen, I don't know what Sai did, Medic student!Sakura, No character bashing, Singer!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnurTsubaki/pseuds/AnnurTsubaki
Summary: I was the one who gave them the name. It suited them well, I think. N3S, or Entry's. But they can't be Entry's if someone quits, isn't it ? It will become N2S, or Entuse?Nah, I think Entry's is better.





	Entry's

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted in Instagram a fanart of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura & Sai in a band and asked what would the band name be. I came up with **Entry's**, or N3S since it has their initials. 
> 
> Since I think it as a good band name, I'm trying to write a fic around a band. I wrote this at 1 a.m in the morning, hoping that whatever I have in my mind could be manifested in this story. Sadly, this is all I could come up with..hehe...

**Entry’s**, or **N3S**.   
Their band’s name. I was the one who came up with it, since it was a representation of the initials of their names --- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. One N and three S, although they tended to argue which S represented them three. They did not have a specific role designed to them; instead, they used rotation during their performances. Sometimes Naruto was the lead singer, sometimes Sasuke or the other members. I was their manager before they disbanded one year ago.

Our recording company was big and well-renowned, but it was quite old fashioned. The Senju Brothers were reluctant to introduce new genre into their stronghold. I used to argue a lot with them regarding this issue. I, for one, knew that Entry’s were at the threshold of disbanding long before The Sannin Record tried to steal our member.

Sasuke was coveted by The Sannin Records due to his vast fan base. Anyone with economic and marketing senses knew that he brought the most sales to the company. Even the sales for all three members’ individual singles combined still could not rival the sales by Sasuke’s singles. 

I knew the three members did not mind him being the most popular or being the most valuable to the company. They were close-knitted even before their debut. One incident was all it took to shake the band’s existence. I still remember the night it all happened.

Flashback

“Sasuke, Kabuto was here again. Do you want to see him, or should I tell the guards to send him back to the crowds in front?” Sakura emerged from the backstage entrance. Sai was trailing behind her. Lurking from outside the entrance was Kabuto, The Sannin Records’ public relation officer. 

“I don’t want to see him.” Came his reply. That was the cue for me to close the back entrance door, giving them the time to cool down before the performance started.

“It must be good, having other record company after you. And better, if you can brush them off like that.” Sai voiced the words that started it all. I could see Sasuke tensed, although Sai was just stating a fact without any prejudice to him.

“And it must be the best if you just shut up. You know I’ll never left Entry’s.” He replied.

“You’re not thinking for the future. Imagine what you’ll accomplish if you go solo. You have the most fans amongst us. Your singles always made it to the top charts. Sometimes, I think we are dragging you down with us.” Sai retorted again.

“None of you are dragging me down. Entry’s won’t be Entry’s if we separate.” Sasuke sighed. “I don’t want to have this conversation again.” 

They went silent after Sasuke’s reply. That night, their performance was not as good as before. Sasuke’s voice cracked a few times, and Naruto had to step up as backup singer. Surprisingly, Sakura’s bass also missed some of the timing for the first song.

I had witnessed many bands succeeded in rising to fame, and faced their downfall due to conflicts within the band. Entry’s was not the stereotype. I knew all four of them did not envy each other. Instead, they helped and complimented each other. Their compatibility was excellent if I had to say.

Sakura rounded them up after the performance ended. She looked guilty, and that was not a good sign. The boys were anticipating her motive, especially with her gloomy face.

“I want to tell you guys that…I’m quitting Entry’s. I got accepted to the medic school that I applied before.” She dropped the bomb. Everyone was silent as no one had expected that.

“Tell me you’re kidding. Sakura, I always thought that Sasuke will be the one leaving us, not you. We are prepared if he wants to leave, but none of us are prepared if YOU are the one doing the leaving. How can we continue if you’re not here anymore?” Naruto broke the silence.

“So basically you’re saying that Sasuke is allowed to think of a better future, but I’m not allowed to? Naruto, please be realistic. I’m the only female in this group. I am the subject of your fans’ hatred. Do you remember what happened in Suna? They threw eggs at me on stage.” 

“I never said that you can’t think about your future. Besides, that’s incident was only one time. We never encounter anything bad other than that.”

“Sai, say something. You said Sasuke should think about his future. What about mine? Besides, if I’m still in this band, all of us will be stuck without any improvement. I want the best for all of us. Like Sai had said, Sasuke should start a solo career as it suited him the best. Naruto, your songs were phenomenal. You have a better future as a song composer. Entry’s will only slow you down.” Sakura tried to reason with the other members. I agreed with her. They had specific talents that would grow better once they stepped out of their comfort zone.

“He doesn’t have to say anything. We will disband after our final performance next week. That way Sakura can focus on her studies. As for us, I think we should start thinking what we want to do after this.” Sasuke made the decision for them. I could see Sai’s indifference to the situation, and Naruto’s seething anger directed at Sakura. But his anger subdued once he realized their intention for disbanding.

One thing for sure, all of them were not the same after that night.

End of flashback

A year had passed since I last saw them. I tried to keep tab on them, mostly from their social media since I did not have direct contact with them after they disbanded. Sakura had successfully enrolled in her medical school and was the top student of her year, Sasuke had finally decided to accept The Sannin Records’ offer to go solo, and Naruto was doing great as an exclusive composer. He only composed the songs for Sasuke, of course. Sai was the only one who disappeared with no trace. I had no idea what he was doing.

I had to quit my job at The Senju Brothers after they disbanded. Well, not had to, but wanted to. I tried to manage a group after them, but it did not turned out well. I loathed it when I had to manage a group that had no chemistry. Too bad the group was a popular one despite the members having various legal problems. Sometimes I was thankful that Entry’s never got involved in things like drugs and all that.

I got a call from Naruto, saying that a TV station wanted to do an interview revolving around Sasuke’s early stardom. He had contacted Sakura and Sai, and both had agreed to cooperate. I had agreed too.

Here I was, surrounded by them in a TV studio cramped with fans that wanted to know about them after the disbandment. Sasuke, dashing as usual, was telling the anchor about how they created Entry’s, and what led to their disbandment. The other members sometimes interrupted him by adding their own perceptions.

I could see that they were no longer the same as their former selves, yet the caring sides of them were still there. I could still see the side that wanted to sacrifice for the betterment of their comrades. Sai, who was jeopardizing the band’s existence by suggesting that Sasuke should start a solo career, Sakura that started a new path once she realized that the band would do better without her, and Naruto who chose to compose songs for Sasuke instead of starting a solo career for himself. 

Sometimes, you needed space to grow. Perhaps going their separate ways was the best for them. I was happy seeing them again after a year of silence. 

If only my own band members were as compassionate as them. If….


End file.
